


Supernova

by MilkMustache



Category: Tears for Fears (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkMustache/pseuds/MilkMustache
Summary: Curt takes Roland out on a surprise date.





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (completed) TFF fanfic. I hope you enjoy it!  
> Warning: The F word is used once- the horror!

Roland was staring into nothingness. He had been, for what felt like an eternity. He tapped his feet along to the car radio- too unfocused. He tried taking a nap- too anxious. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He reached up to rub his eye when-

"I saw you peeking."

He could hear Curt's accusing voice from the driver's seat, but he could not see the big grin on his face.

"I had an itch!" Roland moaned. "How long have we been driving, anyway?"

"About half an hour."

"Bloody hell. If you knew it would be this long, you could've let me start later!"

"What fun would that be?"

'More so than this! This is just cruel."

"That is the fun. I'm creating anticipation and suspense."

"Suspense?? I'm beginning to suspect you plan to murder me."

A soft chuckle from Curt. "Patience. Just be patient, darling... Can you do that?"

Roland was arguably, very patient given the circumstances.

Being dragged along on a car ride blindfolded by Curt Smith was not what he'd expected when the latter announced he was taking him on a "surprise date." There was no warning, nor any clue given as to where they were headed. And worst of all, this was not a normal Curt habit. Even having known him for decades, he could not begin to fathom his partner's plan here. Part of Roland was filled with childish excitement, the other part confused and slightly concerned. Still, after the bickering subsided, he allowed himself to relax a bit, sinking into his seat and letting out a sigh as he continued to stare into darkness.

Curt smiled at his sulky partner, and tapped his fingers on the wheel cheerfully.

"We'll be there soon, my love."

\--------------------------------------------------

When they finally arrived at their mystery destination, Roland sat up eagerly.

"Can I take it off now?"

"Nope. Wait here."

The curly haired man gave out a loud huff.

As he sat ever so patiently, he observed the sound of Curt popping open the trunk and fumbling through whatever was in there, then closing it again. A short while after, the passenger door opened, and he sensed his partner's extended hand. "Here."

Roland reluctantly took it, and was carefully helped out of the vehicle by Curt. Curt then closed the door, locked up, and proceeded to guide Roland through the lands anew. The sounds of crickets immediately caught Roland's attention. And then, the smell of thick foliage.

"Are we in the woods? Oh god, you really are going to kill me, aren't you?" He bemused, rather amused. Curt let out another chuckle, but said nothing.

They navigated what felt to Roland like a bumpy, dirt path. After a while, he began to feel the terrain slope upward under their feet. Where the hell were they? Curt had one arm around him, steadily and safely guiding him. He seemed to be carrying something under his other arm.

"We're almost there. Watch your step, Ro."

By the time they stopped walking, the surrounding area had grown quiet. Roland felt Curt part from him, and for a moment, he was left standing blindly. He heard a soft noise: _like a sail catching the wind,_ he thought to himself. And then, he felt Curt's hand on him once more.

"Alright, here we are. You can look."

Roland grabbed the blindfold and pulled it off slowly. His eyes widened in astonishment at the view before him: at the grassy hill he and Curt stood on, the large quilt that lay flat on it, and the vast sky of stars above.

"Stargazing?!" He squealed with delight.

Curt shrugged. "I know you've always wanted to, and I happened to find this spot while on a run. I thought we could make use of it." He tried his best to look nonchalant, but there was no hiding the grin on his face this time. He let Roland throw his arms around him, gleefully. Pleased with his plan's success, he led Roland to the blanket on the grass, and together they sat.

\--------------------------------------------------

The two men sat and chatted beneath the endless sky, who's hues changed and darkened as the sun descended. It started off a deep violet, then an indigo, until finally, it all faded to complete black. By then, the two were lying on their backs, staring up at the scattered points of light that now pierced through the dark ceiling. Roland's hands rested on his stomach; Curt's were under his head. They continued to chat and banter about life and work, with occasional periods of silence, as the atmosphere entailed.

"You couldn't have picked a better night for this." Roland said, calmly.

"It really is unbelievably clear," Curt replied, "though not really a special day for activity up there, sadly. No more the supernova."

"No action guaranteed," Roland said quietly. "Well, that's just fine. In fact, this is rather lovely."

Curt turned to look at his partner. Roland's eyes were closed in that moment, and his lips etched into a gentle smile. It was that smile he wore whenever he was truly, completely content- the smile that Curt would do anything for. He wanted to touch those lips with his own, or even to just trace them with his fingers, but he resisted, and instead shifted his focus to Roland's curls, decorated by the glow of the moon. Roland's eyes opened, and he turned to face Curt; their gazes caught one another, and they shared a smile.

The air eventually became chillier, and Curt grabbed another blanket, draping it over both of them. Roland cocooned himself as best he could with his half of the cover. As he stared up at the sea of stars, he became lost in his thoughts.

_To think that Curt would consider something like this..._

In truth, it wasn't that surprising, but Curt wasn't usually one to cave and _admit_ that he cared, at least not with Roland. There was too much pride at stake. More often than not, it was Roland who would give in and melt at the slightest showing of affection. He'd gotten bad at that, and it effectively made him the loser, but what could he say? That's what happens when you fall in love: you lose.

Tonight, however, he felt like he'd won something special. Lying next to the man he adored, just the two of them beneath the moon and the stars, he couldn't get over the sense of bliss he was feeling. He continued to lie there, tracing the constellations with his eyes, while listening to the sound of Curt's breathing beside him.

Suddenly, he felt a tickling sensation on his side. He quickly identified the pair of digits climbing playfully down his arm, until they met his own. The fingers caressed each other, and then interlocked. "Thank you for this." he whispered. He felt the other man squeeze his hand tenderly, in response.

After a long while of holding hands beneath the stars, Curt sat up, and Roland followed suit. Curt stared in infatuation at the other man, who's hair was now slightly messy. Still, his focus once again fell on those perfect lips. He'd decided: he had to make contact with those lips before night's end. He knew he could make it a special moment, he just needed to wait for the right opportunity.

"So... What comes after this?" Roland asked.

"Well..." Curt said softly, "that depends. Do you feel like heading back now?" He gently wiped a strand of hair from Roland's face.

Roland chuckled, "Don't you still have to kill me?"

"I never said you'd get back alive."

Roland laughed harder, and gave him a playful push.

Curt picked at the fibers of the quilt. "See, I was thinking maybe we could create our own little supernova."

"Oh?" Roland bemused, trying to read his partner's face."How so?"

Suddenly, Curt looked up at Roland, completely serious. He stared deeply into his dark eyes, which reflected the moonlight so beautifully. He could feel his heart beating faster now. There was no turning back. He gently clasped his palm over Roland's cheek.

"Ro... I..."

Roland stared back into the brown eyes; the passion, the adoration, the desire within them, and became lost. They spoke wholeheartedly, the words that Curt's mouth had always struggled to.

I love you... So fucking much...

Without even noticing his own movements, his face was suddenly inches from Curt's. Their noses touched, and they nuzzled gently for a moment, feeling each other's breaths, which were now shaky from nerves. Their lips danced and teased around each other until finally, they met in a warm, wet embrace. The kiss was soft and welcoming, and they continued for a while, until they fell into their own rhythm.

Curt took Roland's wrists in his hands, and slowly pinned him down onto his back in the gentlest display of possessiveness. He then climbed on top of his partner, causing Roland to inhale sharply. He draped the blanket over his back, covering them once more, and resumed kissing him, devotedly. Roland opened his eyes, and marveled at the spectacle before him: a black veil of the cosmos, as far as the eye can see, with Curt's face, right in the center. Closing his eyes again, he- they- began to feel a strange synthesis- like the two of them were dissolving together, until they'd re-solidified into one single entity.

_No one can ever take this from us._

Later that night, Roland and Curt were heading back to the car, hand in hand. When they arrived at the vehicle, they stopped and stood for a while, taking in the beautiful view one last time. Curt glanced over at the contented Roland, and back up to the sky. He was rather pleased with himself; his date plan had played out even better than he'd imagined. He thought about the blindfold, and Roland's amusing reaction to the whole journey, and couldn't help but smile as he stared up at the moon.

It was then that he saw it. It made him blink in surprise: the blur of a thin, bright streak cutting through the night sky, gone as quickly as it appeared.

"Did you...?"

"Yeah, I saw it."

There was some action guaranteed, after all.


End file.
